


Vivid Dreams

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Confused Dean, Crying Reader, Cuddly Dean, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Upset Reader, requited feelings, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: The man you brought back to the motel disappoints you, but another makes you forget about that... Or does he?





	Vivid Dreams

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

You sit up from your leaned over position.

“That was great.” The man underneath you said, hands on your bare thighs.

“Get out.” Climbing off of him, you pick up your shirt.

“Why?”

“Get the fuck out before I kick your ass.”

“We just had a little bit of fun and you’re kicking me out.”

You pick up his clothes furious. “Yeah. ‘Cause it’s fun for me if you cum before I can even think to take my bra and panties off.”

“We could try again.” He says as you shove his clothes and shoes into his arms.

Not saying a word more, you open the motel door and push him out of it.

Outside of it he curses and runs to his car.

You hate it when they talk a big game when you’re at the bar, but when they get to the bed they cum quicker than a firecracker burst.

It may have been harsh to kick him out that way, but you really thought you were about be satisfied.

Grabbing your room card, you exit in what you have on and go down two doors.

“Wasn’t expecting you.” Sam says, holding the door open for you.

When you don’t say anything, Dean starts to chuckle. “What happened? He wasn’t the big guy you thought he was?”

Plopping down on his bed, you steal his covers. “He fuckin’ came before we could even really do anything.”

The brothers share looks.

“Ugh! It’s so easy for you two to fuckin’ be occupied forever in a day, but when I finally want to do something, I always get disappointed.”

“Sorry that happens.” Sam says, wanting to provide some type of sympathy.

You sigh, head resting on one of the pillows on Dean’s bed. “I’m just very very frustrated right now. I’m gonna go to sleep. Bye guys.” Removing the cover off yourself, Sam gives you a hug on your departure. It makes you feel a little better.

 

You’re staring at some shitty show on the TV. Can’t even think of getting a wink of sleep right now. How is your luck this bad? If not every time, it happens the majority of the time.

Sometimes you don’t even know why you try. You’re better off packing a dildo. At least then you wouldn’t have to be sexually frustrated all the time. Lately you’ve been a little snippy with the boys. You’ve been snippy because you haven’t had a good lay in what seems like forever and they seem to be able to whenever they please. And Dean makes it no better when he flirts with people, he even flirts with you.

It’s not fair.

Jumping at a knock at your door, you slowly get up. If it’s that guy, so help him Chuck.

It’s Dean.

“So, you are up.” He says, walking in clad in a t-shirt and underwear.

“Yeah, why are you?” You both settle down on your bed under the covers.

Sometimes you two had nights like this, even at the bunker. Neither of you could sleep, so the two of you just wander into each other’s rooms.

“Not tired.”

“Hm.” You scoot closer to him putting your head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around yours.

You both stare at the TV in silence, you’re honestly trying to figure out what the fuck y’all are watching.

“You okay now?” Dean asks.

Sighing, you play with his t-shirt. “No, but I just have to get over it. It’s just irritating to go through.”

“Know what ya mean.”

“You always do.” You respond.

“I had some candy, but I left it the room.”

“I don’t want any candy.”

Dean pulls back. “This is really botherin’ you.”

Looking at him, you quirk your brow and gaze back at the TV. He doesn’t say anything else about the subject.

 

At an unknown time, you both fell asleep. It wasn’t even bright outside, so you were guessing it’s somewhere between four or five in the morning.

Usually, you don’t wake up at this time, but on the other hand, you usually don’t feel Dean’s erection on your ass. That’s not to say, you know if he’s had pervious erections while in bed with you. Your face begins to heat up as he moves against you once again.

You should get up, but when Dean sleeps, he sleeps. And he was a clingy sleeper, at least that’s what you gathered from him sleeping with you. So, you were currently in his arms, figuring out what you should do.

Without thinking, you rip yourself out of his hold.

“Wha-?” Dean states sleepy and confused.

“Sorry, I just have to use the bathroom.”

Dean nods, relaxing back into the bed.

As you close the bathroom door, you rub your eyes until you see that other dimension. He’s about to leave. It’s not like anything is going to come out of it. Coming back out, you see Dean’s still lying in bed, eyes open. You can tell his eyes are still a bit heavy.

Climbing back under the covers, you stay on your side and he does the same.

He’s definitely thinking of an excuse to leave now.

After five minutes, you flip to face him.

“What were you dreaming about?” You ask, watching as his tongue crosses his lips in the light from the TV.

Dean shifts, under the covers. “Uh, I don’t even remember.”

“At least it wasn’t bad.” You joke, fingers teasing his warm bare side.

“Yeah, thankfully.” He swallows, closing his eyes.

Opening his eyes again, his chest slowly deflates.

“I-“ Dean looks at you after your attempt to start a sentence. “If I do something, will things get awkward between us?”

“What are you tryna do?” He asks just as quietly as you did.

Ever so slowly, you move the hand teasing his side, lower to the bulge in his underwear. Letting it rest there, Dean’s jaw clenches slightly. As you’re about to remove it, he subtly thrusts upwards against your hand.

Taking that as a positive sign, you begin to massage his cock. His low eyes roam over your face.

Dean moves closer to you and not even a second later his lips is on yours. Each of his movements are made leisurely. He grabs the hand that was rubbing him through the thin cloth. Your fingers get tangled with his as they’re placed by your head.

Not even realizing it, Dean is above you situated between your legs.

Feeling his hardened cock through both thin pieces of fabric, your heart slightly races. Even though the only light in the motel room is from the TV, you can still see how piercing his green eyes are.

“I guess that’s a no.” You whisper against his lips.

He simply smirks, hands sliding up your shirt. Carefully, he helps you maneuver out of it, unsnapping your bra.

Dropping your bra to the floor, you close your eyes as Dean leaves a trial of kisses between your breasts. His hands skate down your sides.

His lips leave you. Biting your lip, you look down only to see his shape under the cover. You lift it to see him hooking his fingers under the elastic of your panties. He looks at you as he kisses the lips of your pussy.

Unknowingly, you hold your breath as he works the panties down your legs. Returning to his spot, he bends your knees upwards. You’re completely exposed to him under the cover. Dean seems to know your thought process, while he holds your legs wide open.

Your grip on the cover changes as he makes a firm swipe with his tongue between your folds.

Feeling his tongue curve inside you, you move one of your hands to the top of his head.

The action turned him on more than he already was and it becomes clear when he grips your thighs tighter. Each lick and suck he makes is causing you to unravel more and more. You whine, realizing you can’t move against his mouth the way you would like to.

“Dean…”

He stops, looking at you from under the cover. You watch as he dips back down, keeping eye contact with you. Instead of holding your legs, he holds your hips down. Between his eyes and the pressure on your clit, it’s hard to even keep moans as low as they have been.

After getting so much attention to your clit, you cum with a grip on his hair hard enough for it hurt.

Dean rises, taking off his shirt, wiping his mouth and chin.

Making his way back up your body he gives each of your nipples attention. Nipping, licking, and sucking at them.

Taking his face in your hands, you kiss him roughly. He’s still hard.

“Can you take off your…” You don’t finish, feeling a little embarrassed that you’re asking for more from him.

Dean does so for you, cock finally coming out of its prison. Taking his cock in his hand, he grazes the tip against your clit. You sit up, kissing him once again; pushing his hand lower, until you fell the tip at your entrance.

Taking the go ahead, Dean lays you back down, slowly inserting himself.

Fully inside of you, Dean slides an arm between you and the mattress, holding you as close as he can.

On his first thrust, he finds your gasp amusing. You’re gripping his biceps, toes curled.

He tries to kiss you, but you can’t even give him a proper one. A kiss is applied to the corner of your opened mouth and they’re being placed until he begins to tug on your earlobe.

“You sound just as sexy as I dreamed, Baby.” His voice was rough, but smooth as he whispered in your ear.

“…This what you dreamed about?...” You ask breathless.

Dean moves his head from the side of your face to connect his forehead with yours. “Yeah. I dreamed about you bein’ underneath me. Moanin’ in my ear as I fucked you. Your pussy feels so good. So fuckin’ perfect…”

You wrap your legs tightly around him. Smiling, Dean pulls you a little lower on the bed changing his angle, speeding up.

He’s hitting your g-spot over and over again and you’re between wanting to cum again and not wanting him to stop.

“Dean… I…” You don’t know what you’re about to try to say right now.

Completely removing his torso from yours, Dean holds up your legs with his arms wrapped around your thighs.

His smile looks almost predatory as your hands shoot up to the pillows. They’re not enough to ground you.

You don’t know if you’re whining or crying when you cum for the second time. Your chest is rising and falling rapidly as you try to collect the air you lost.

Dean releases you sitting back, swiping up his shirt. With two strokes, he’s cumming into it.

You turn onto your side, staring at him put his underwear back on.

The bed dips when he gets back on. Your eyes are already attempting to shut.

“Get you covered up.” Dean brings the cover over the both of you, tucking you close to his chest.

This is like surreal moment coming true for you. You’ve harbored feelings for Dean for a long time and they didn’t even start when you two first met. You actually didn’t like him upon your first meeting. But he grew on you…

 

You wake up to a knock on your motel door. Stretching, your body aches pleasantly. Making your way to the door with the cover wrapped around yourself, Sam’s standing there.

“Hey, you almost ready to head out?”

“Um, I just woke up, so I’m gonna take a shower and stuff.”

“Okay, just let me and Dean know when you’re ready.”

“Okay.” It’s not until you close and lock the door that you realize what he just said. Him and Dean.

Looking at your bed, the only imprint in the bed is your own. But that doesn’t make any sense, he was here and slept with you. Your clothes are still on the floor…

You’re not fucking crazy. What happened was real and there is no way that a dream of yours could be so vivid that you’re feeling it as you stand here wrapped in a cover.

The whole time you’re getting ready, your mind is just going crazy.

He obviously left after you fell asleep. Your thinking about this way too hard.

Done with everything you needed to do, you grab your things and head to the Impala. Thinking about heading to their room, the boys are already heading towards you.

Sam asks for your card key so he can turn it in.

“We’re gonna stop and get somethin’ to eat.” Dean says, putting your bag into the trunk.

You stare at him.

“What?”

“D-didn’t we…?”

Dean looks at you confused.

“You okay?”

You look at the ground, shaking your head. “Yeah, I just, uh, I think I got too much of a good rest last night.”

He nods, getting in the driver’s seat.

The brothers are talking and you keep staring at the side of Dean’s face. Every time, he catches you, you look out the window.

Even at the diner, Dean is up to his usual tactics.

“Is there something wrong, Ma’am?”

You look at the waitress. “Oh no, I’m just daydreaming.”

She nods, walking away.

Sighing, you put your fork down, leaning your forehead on your palm.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asks fully concerned.

In your peripheral, you see Dean’s looking at you also.

“I’m positive, Sam... Thank you, eat your food.”

After forcing yourself to eat, you pile back into the car with the boys. All of you are headed to another case, but it’s so far away. So, the majority of the day is spent in the Impala and you’ve tired yourself out with your thoughts by the time you guys make it to another motel.

Sam hands you your room key.

Inside you fall face first into your bed to take a quick nap.

It lasts for thirty minutes.

Chilling on your bed, a couple of thuds sound off on your door.

“Delivery.”

“Where’s Sam?”

“Tryna find somethin’ green to eat.” Dean says setting down a fast food bag and drinks. Not paying attention, you didn’t know he was setting the food out on the table. “I got you a bacon burger.”

“Thanks…” You sit with him, picking at your fries.

Dean clears his throat. “If you don’t eat that soon it’s gonna get cold.”

“I know, I just-“ You sit fully back, staring at him. “I’m sorry in advance if I make you uncomfortable. I need to tell you this because this is so fucking crazy. Apparently, I went to sleep after talking to y’all last night. Okay? I had this dream. In this dream, Dean you fucked me. And I don’t mean the ‘you screwed me over’ way, I mean the ‘you fucked me into the mattress’ kind of way. The thing about it is, it felt so real. I still felt it when I woke up. After we got done, we fell asleep together. But this morning there was no trace of you in the room. All day I’ve be trying to figure out if I’ve finally become that into you were I’m dreaming about you fucking me raw…”

“Was it good?”

“Best I’ve ever had.”

Dean puts his burger down. “That wasn’t a dream.”

“…But you’ve been acting like nothing happened all day…”

His brow quirks. “That’s ‘cause you asked if things between us would get awkward…”

“Ugh!” You roll your eyes, hopping up. “That’s not what I fucking meant! I meant if I touched you like I did was it gonna be awkward…”

“Well, (Y/N) how was I supposed to know?”

You’re about to fucking cry.

“Hey, stop.”

You have the door open about to walk out. He pulls you back in, closing it.

“Why are you cryin?” Dean asks still holding your arm.

Pulling your arm out of his hold, you use your shirt to wipe your face. “Because you acted like it didn’t happen and It did.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted, (Y/N).”

“No, that’s not what I wanted! I want you! Not just for you to fuck me, Dean. Why do you think I’ve been so uptight lately? It wasn’t just because I needed to get laid. I don’t fuckin’ cuddle up with Sam at night when I can’t sleep. Jesus… You think it’s easy being around you all the time and flirting with you like it’s a joke? It was never a joke for me. Don’t fucking touch me.” You push him away.

“(Y/N), calm down.”

“Calm down?!?! Dean, I let you fuck me without any protection last night or this morning, whenever the fuck it happened. You think I let every guy I sleep with do that? I have real feelings for you and for that to be treated as if it was a drunk one night stand is so fuckin’…” You blow out a breath, staring at the ceiling.

You allow yourself to be pulled towards him. It’s hard to avoid his eyes when he dips his head down to look at you.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He says softly. Dean makes you turn your head to look at him and your fighting the tears that want to fall, clenching your jaw. “You gonna listen to me?”

“Just say whatever you want, Dean...” You say tiredly, a single tear drops.

“I don’t wanna say anything if you’re not gonna listen.”

“I’ll listen.” You’re only able to glance at him.

“Come sit down.” He has you sit back down in your seat at the table.

Dean kneels in front of you, keeping you between his arms. “I misunderstood what you were askin’ me, I’m sorry.” You sniff, wiping your face. “You’re not the only one around here that takes our flirtin’ seriously. I…” He sighs, head falling in your lap. “I’m a dumbass. All I can say is sorry, Sweetheart. I was gonna apologize about the boner, but you didn’t kick me out like I thought you would. The only excuse I’ve ever had was that I couldn’t sleep just so I could be so close to you. I’m sorry. I’ll say it as much as you need me to ‘cause I wasn’t tryin’ to cause you any stress about this. Forgive me?”

When you don’t say anything, Dean gets up pulling you with him. He wraps your arms around his waist. “We can stay like this.”

The corner of your mouth twitches upwards. Dean fills both of his hands with your ass when plops them there. He removes one of them for a second to tilt your head up. “You forgive me, Baby?”

The way he says it has your chest feeling extremely warm and fuzzy.

“It wasn’t just a one time thing?” You ask timidly.

“No.” He assures quickly.

“And you’re not doing this just to make me feel better?”

Dean starts tapping his fingers in a rhythmic pattern on your ass. “Nope, promise.”

“Then I forgive you and I’m sorry for not being as clear at that moment with what I meant.”

You smile into the kiss he plants on you. It gets heated fairly quickly as Dean moves you towards the bed. You start to giggle from the little bit of stubble he does have tickling your neck.

“Wait, wait, wait.”

“What?” He asks, removing his lips.

“We need to finish dinner.”

Dean looks over his shoulder. “Uh, do we have to?”

“Mhm.”

Dean sighs, untrapping you from between himself and the bed.

You both sit down and when you’re about to unwrap your burger, Dean grabs the underside of your chair and pulls you closer.

All you can do is move all your stuff over and laugh as Dean drops ketchup on himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
